An adventure to remember
by kindnessandlove
Summary: Three young girls get sucked into their all time favorite disney movie and they need help getting a young prince back a parody of the pirates who don't do anything. Basilxoc
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night in London 1899. There a was a kingdom. All the guards were either knocked out or they were bleeding out. There was a mysterious man dressed in black. Then a mouse came running in out of breath. "Sorry boss we got the prince but we couldn't get the princess." The man growled "well whatever we got what we need anyway." Inside a room in the palace a young girl by the age of 7 saw them running out of the castle. She started to get up and said "Issac i'm coming for you!" She said with bravery in her voice. "Princess you can't go out there." A british voice said. It was basil of baker street and by his side was dr David q dawson. "And why can't i?" The princess said with sarcasm. "Because!" Basil said with glare "You can't fight all those men and you don't even know ow to use a sword!" The princess sighed "Yeah." "But if we're going to take him down we need help." She said. Basil raised an eyebrow at that. "You and i both know you and david can't do this by yourself." "Basil she's got a point" Dawson said. Basil rolled his eyes at that. Then a princess got a silver looking device and said "Please send us three brave heroes". Then the silver ball glistened and glimmered in the sun and dissapered into thin air. (if you guys get these charcters i will make a chapter based on your requests)

It was the year 2019. There were to boys sitting and laughing and talking. "So cody what are you and sierra going to do for your guys's date night? owen said with with a smile. Owen was a blonde with skinny yet musculer features. he was wearing a white t shirt with a v neck and blue jeans and black sneakers."Well we're going to go see a movie then were going to play video games at my house." Cody had brown hair with blue jeans a cream colored shirt and a gap in his front teeth. "Hey cody!" A young women said. It was sierra she had long purple hair a white waitress outfit that consisted of a button up white shirt a short black skirt and black high heels. "Hey babe." and they shared a light kiss. "Hey owen!" A young ginger said "Hey izzy!" owen said and then they kissed each other. Izzy was wearing a green top with a green skirt and light green pumps. "so owen i'm not working today so maybe we can go out later and get some dinner together?" "Sure babe!" Owen said with a smile. "Hey maybe we can double date!" Sierra said "My shift is up so we can go out together?" "Totally!" Izzy said "Hey there's Elizabeth, Hey Elizabeth come over here!" Sierra said with excitement. Elizabeth saw her friends and smiled softly and walked twords them. Elizabeth had long curly brunette hair that went past her waist. She had a light blue blouse with long sleeves, a pair of skinny jeans and light black flats and a red headband and a pair of round glasses she smiled and said "Y-yes?" She said with shyness in her voice. "Do you want to come with us on our triple date?" Sierra said with anticipation. "O-oh i-i- H-havent a-asked brandon out yet." She said lookin down. "Oh well that's okay!' Izzy said. Then the boys phone rang. "Oh Damnit". Cody said. "We forgot we have night shifts at our work." Sierra and izzy were devastated "Oh well maybe tomorrow then?" "Yes definately owen said. "Well see you guys." Then they left. "S-sorry guys." Elizabeth said with a frown. "They are always so busy!" Sierra said with a glaring face. "Yeah they never have time for us anymore!" Izzy said with a bigger glare. "Do y-you guys w-want t-to go -t-o dairy queen my treat?" Elizabeth asked with a small smile. "Oh yeah!" Sierra said. "Totally who need boyfriends when you can get ice cream"! Izzy agreed. They walked outside then the found a little silver ball. "Hey guys look at this!" Elizabeth said with intruige in her voice. "a silver ball?" "What is it doing here? Sirera said with confusion? Then Elizabeth pressed a button on it then a Big portal opened beaneth them sucking them in.


	2. Chapter 2

The girls were screaming and they landed with a hard thud. "What did you do?!" Izzy said glaring at Elizabeth "I-i w-was trying to s-see w-what it was." Elizabeth said. "Well it didn't help us you got us... WHERE ARE WE?!". "We appear to be in london in the early 1800's". Elizabeth said. "TAKE US BACK!" Izzy said. "I don't know how!" Elizabeth said with a worried look. "PUSH ANOTHER BUTTON OR SOMETHING!" "I don't see anything!" Sierra said "Alright enough you two! "Lets just take a deep breath and try to see if we can find any shelter." Elizabeth sighed and said "Sierra's right." "hey look a castle! "Maybe we can go over there and ask anyone for help." "Whatever". Izzy said rolling her eyes. The three girls walked for a while and saw a balcony with a little girl. "Excuse me!". Sierra said. The little girl smiled and said "hello!" What bring you to my castle?" "Well we don't want to sound crazy but we found this silver ball and think you could help us". Elizabeth said while pulling out the silver ball. "They found it!" the princess said "Basil they've come!" "Basil?" Elizabeth whispered why does that sound so familier? She thought. "Whose come?" A male british voice said. "The heroes!" "We have been expecting you!" "Come on up!" She said pulling out a rope. They all climbed up and entered the castle. Elizabeth saw that the little girl was a mouse. And saw basil of baker street from her all time faveorite Disney movie. The Great Mouse Detective. 'omg are we in the movies dimension?' She thought. "I'm Annabelle princess of the dutch kingdom." And this is basil of baker street and his assistant Dr. Dawson." "We summoned you here so you can help me get my brother Issac back." "So any questions?" Basil looked at them and raised an eyebrow. He highly doubted that three women could be as much of a hero as the princess thinks they are. Dawson on the other hand was rather happy that they were here. "Your majesty may i have a word with you?" "we need to talk in private as well." Izzy said. "of course. One moment". "Your majesty i don't think they are heroes they look like ordinary human women." Basil said while looking at them. "Well basil you can't judge a book by it's cover" Dawson said with a smile. "Dawson for heavens sake we would be better off if we had kindergardeners helping us!" He said with sarcasm. Back with the girls. "Well What do we do?" Sierra asked. "I'd say we ask the princess if she has a device to take us Home"! Izzy said with a glare. "Well we could help her." Elizabeth suggested. "are you crazy?!" Izzy glared at her. "Guys she is seven years old and we need to help her!" Elizabeth said with a small glare. "But how can we trust them?!" Basil said in disbelief. "Basil we can either argue about this or go help Annabelle's brother." Dawson said with a glare "Now what's it going to be?" Basil groaned in annoyance and rolled his eyes. Then they all turned back to face each other. "Alright!" Sierra said with a smile. "We're in!" "By the way I'm Sierra, that's Izzy and that Elizabeth. "hey" izzy said. Elizabeth just shyly waved. "well then we must be on our way!" Annebell said with excitement. "Basil would you please do the honors?" Basil rolled his eyes and stomped twords the balcony. Then he let out a sharp whistle. They all walked out of the castle and a large basset hound puppy came with a long tounge hanging out of his mouth. "Girls toby. toby girls." Basil said with annoyance. "Are you okay?" Elizabeth timidly asked he glared at her with his arms crossed over his chest and raised an eyebrow. "i'll shut up". She said with sadness. Basil felt kind of bad but brushed it off. They all climbed up toby's back. While Elizabeth was still struggling. "Will you hurry up!?" Basil yelled "We haven't got all day!" Elizabeth winced at basil's yelling it reminded her of her abusive father. Back home her father would drink and abuse or rape her. "Yes sir." She mumbled. She tried then basil grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "Thank you" "Sorry for being such a clutz". She said with sadness. Before basil could say anything she hopped behind him. "Well let's go then." Basil said "To baker street toby"! Toby barked and Sierra, izzy and annebelle were having a blast but Dawson and Elizabeth were scared crappless. Elizabeth grabbed basil's waist tightly as if she would die if she would let go. Basil blushed a little at her holding his waist so tightly. but he got those thoughts out if is mind for the second time.


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrived at baker street They all got off. Elizabeth though was scared of hights. She was scared and then basil rolled his eyes and held his arms out. Elizabeth smiled nervously and slid off his back and into basils arms. She smiled at him and said "thank you." "your welcome" basil said. he looked into her eyes. She had long eyelashes and her eyes were a chocolate brown color. Elizabeth looked into basils eyes. They were dark green like a forest. as they stared into each others eyes Sierra cleared her throat. And basil pushed her away and went inside. Then they all went in after him. Sierra and izzy smiled at her teasingly. "So about that moment." "Shut up." Elizabeth said. "Well when you change your mind.." But they were all cut off by mrs Judson. "Oh my you poor dears!" "You must be starving let me fix you girls something to eat while you all relax by the fire." She said and went into the kitchen. While Sierra was talking to Dawsn and izzy was talking to Annebelle. Elizabeth was just walking around admiring basil's stuff. 'this is even cooler than it is in the movie' She thought then saw basil's violin. She timidly bit her lip and gently grabbed it and started playing nearer my god to thee. Basil then came downstairs in his robe and saw Elizabeth playing his violin. He looked at her in amazement and wonder. 'She plays so wonderfully.' he thought. After she was finished playing everyone was applading her. She smiled and blushed so hard it would put a firetruck to shame. Basil smiled at her and said "You play beautifully." Elizabeth blushed and said "well i'm okay." She said with a soft smile. "your better than okay!" Sierra said. "Yeah she plays all different kinds of intruments.!" "you name it she can play it!" Sierra said. "Wow that's amazing! Dawson said. Elizabeth was blushing even more. "thank you" She said while smileing at him timidly. Basil felt anger when she smiled at Dawson and thanked him. 'was that jealousy' he asked himself then Mrs judson came out and said "Alright Everyone dinners ready!" Soon at the dinner table Everyone sat down. "Everything smells so good!" Sierra said. "Definately!" Izzy said. Elizabeth just nodded and hummed in agreement. Then as Elizabet got her dinner she took one bite then started stuffung her face with it. Soon everone was staring at her. "What?" She asked. "Elizabeth dosen't eat much". Sierra explained. "Why ever not?" Dawson aksed. "Her dad eats all the food and dosen't let her have any." Izzy said. Basil looked at her and asked "how much do you weigh?" "MR BASIL!" Mrs. Judson said While glaring at him. "52 pounds". She said Timidly. Everyone gasped. "I didn't think you weighed that much!" Sierra said. "What?" Elizabeth asked once more. Basil looked at her firmly and said "Eat do not stop eating." "okay" Elizabeth said. "Why would your father do such a thing?" Dawson asked. "i don't want to talk about it." Elizabeth said. "My apologies." Dawson said With a frown. "It's okay she said. Once again basil felt that jealousy come back at him. After dinner they said they were leaving on a train in the morning. while The girls were in thier bed Elizabeth was having a nightmare. Soon enough she went downstairs in her robe. she was sitting in basil's green chair and then started crying. "Mrs Elizabeth why are you crying?" a sweet voice asked she looked up and saw basil. Basil was looking at her with concern. "I had a bad dream." She said. Basil grabbed his hankerchief and handed it to her. She wiped her eyes and sniffled. Then she grabbed basil and cried into his chest. Basil was so uncomfortable so he did the only thing that came to his mind he comforted her by rubbing her back. Soon enough Elizabeth fell back asleep. Basil the carried her to her room and and laid her down. He soon saw scars and bruises. Some were short but most of them were long. He deduced that some were from bottles and some were from nails. He concluded that her father abused and raped her. He gritted his teeth at the thought but he calmed himself down. Then he pushed her hair out of her face and saw her lips. They were covered in light red lip gloss. Basil looked at them and was about to kiss her but then stopped himself. Then he tucked her in and went to his own bedroom. 'why do i feel like this?! ' He thought then soon enough he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day everyone was awake and downstairs eating breakfast. Annabelle pulled out a piece of cloth that was black and covered with blood. "This is what was left at the castle, when we find who this belongs to we will come closer to finding Issac." Basil smiled and got up and grabbed the cloth from her hands. "Thank you your highness". Then he left the kitchen with a big smile. Elizabeth got up and followed him. She entered the room and saw basil looking through a microscope. "Mr. Basil?" She asked timidly. Basil nearly fell over and turned to glare at Her. "Yes?" He said annoyed. "I just wanted to say thank you for last night." "What are you talking.." "Oh well your welcome." He said with a akward tone in his voice. Then the room was filled with silence. "So did you find anything?" Elizabeth asked. "Well not much. See this stain?" Basil said while holding the cloth up. "Is it blood?" "No it's marinara sauce." "There is only one place in London where they this sauce." "Where?" "It's a resteraunt called Mia's" Then basil licked the piece of cloth. "Its still fresh." "So we go to Mia's then we ask about it then we will know more?" Elizabeth asked. "Precicely!" Basil said with determination. "Awesome!" She said while scratching her arms. Basil saw that and raised an eyebrow. She saw basil looking at her arms and she tried to run but basil caught her arm and saw new scars with fresh blood on them. "Did you do this to yourself?!" Basil asked with anger. Elizabeth didn't answer. Basil then grabbed her shoulders and yelled "ANSWER ME!" Elizabeth nodded and started crying. Basil then felt anger and guilt wash over him. She cried into his shoulder and basil rubbed her back and rocked her back and forth. He looked at her and said "Give me the pocket knife." She looked at him and said "H-how d-did you" "It's quiet simple really. The scars on your arms had a really deep and skinny pattern. and there is only knife that would look that skinny and that deep at the same time." Elizabeth sighed and reached into her back pocket and gave him the pocket knife. Basil cupped her cheek looked into her eyes and said " You need to promise me you won't do this to yourself anymore." Elizabeth nodded and smiled and hugged him tightly "Thank you." She said with a smile. Basil smiled back and said "Your welcome." Soon enough Sierra and izzy cleared their throats and were smirking. Basil then pushed her off and stood up. "Well We have to catch the next train to hamstead  
District." Soon enough Elizabeth was alone wondering what the heck just happened.


	5. Chapter 5

They were riding the train to the hampstead district. "so elizabeth sierra said with a teasing smile". Elizabeth just blushed and sighed "i know what youre going to say and no i'm not in love with basil okay?"

Izzy smirked "Oh give it a rest elizabeth you had a crush on him for like Ever!"

Elizabeth sighed an said "I do not have a crush on him that was a long time ago." the girls giggled and smiled.

they entered the resturaunt and they saw a lot of people.

Basil Dr. Dawson and the princess walked beside them.

the princess had a cloak on her head and smiled "This place is amazing."

Basil rolled his eyes and said "Just be careful."

"We need to find the owner of this place, then we'll be closer to finding annabelles brother."

Elizabeth said with a smile on her face.

Basil glered at her and said "That's what i was going to say." Elizabeth smile faded and she looked down and said "sorry mr. basil"  
"I would assume so." He said in a snobby voice. Dr. dawson glared at him and said "Don't mind him dear he is always like this." Elizabeth nodded and sniffled a little bit.

Dr Dawson reached into his hand and pulled out his hankerchief "Here dry your eyes." Elizabeth took it and took off her glasses and dried her eyes. She handed it back to him and said "Thank you mr. Dawson." "Please call me david my dear." with a warm smile." Elizabeth giggled and said "Okay david". basil was watching the whole thing and was glaring at them.

"Alright let's go then". Basil said with gritted teeth. Elizabeth walked beside Dr. Dawson and looked down at her feet. They walked in and saw a group of mice eating in fancy clothing. Elizabeth looked at them and said "Maybe we could ask them." Basil rolled his eyes and said "No let's stay here and let them be". Elizabeth sighed and said "I'm sorry i'll go over and talked to them."

Elizabeth walked to them and smiled "Hello excuse me." One of the mice looked at her with pure disgust and said "What do you want?" Elizabeth stopped herself from crying and said "do you know who this belonged to?" And took the piece of cloth and placed it on the table. The all gasped and ran off.

"Well this is bloody fantastic!" Basil said with anger dripping in his voice. Elizabeth had tears in her eyes "I'm sorry i was trying to help."

HELP?! basill said with anger in his voice "I THINK YOUVE HELPED QUITE ENOUGH TODAY!"

Elizabeth started crying and ran out of the restraunt. Dawson shook his head and looked at basil "you should be ashamed of yourself." The girls glared deadly at him. "You son of a bitch!" Sierra said and went outside "You're such an asshole!" Izzy said they followed after Dawson. Basil just stood there with regret on his face.

"Why did i yell at her?" Basil thought with sadness. 'Perhaps i was a little to hard on her'. He thought. 'Maybe i should go and apologize to her'. Then basil heard screaming. Basil rushed outside to see Elizabeth bleeding from her wrists.

"Basil she tried to kill herself!" Sierra screamed. Dawson was rushing to sew her wrists back together. Basil rushed to her side and helped dawson. Dawson sewed her wrists back together and said "She needs to go to the hospital."

Basil gasped and whistled for toby. They got on and basil had Elizabeth in her arms. "Toby to the hospital and be quick about it. " Annabelle was crying "Is she going to be okay?" She asked dawson "I dont know" "i don't know."

At the hospital "Elizabeth woke up and saw basil sitting next to her and his words echoed in her ear and started crying. Basil woke up and saw her crying. Basil rushed to her side and held her and rocked her back and forth.

"Elizabeth i'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be cruel i was just fustrated. can you ever forgive me?" "It's okay." Elizabeth said "No it is not okay!" Basil said "you almost killed yourself because of me!" "I forgive you." Elizabeth said with a yawn. "You really forgive me?. Even after what i did?" she nodded against hi chest and smiled.

She looked at basil and kissed him on the left cheek and she laid down and fell asleep. basil felt his face with two fingers and they felt like they were on fire. Basil's cheeks were as red as a firetruck. He sat down and thought

'Why does she make me feel like this?!' Basil thought about her. Her long soft curly hair, Her beautiful brown eyes, Her long eyelashes her adorable glasses making her eyes stand out. her soft skin her lush light red lips... 'Oh god why can't i stop thinking about her?!' 'is this what they call love?'


End file.
